callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Price (Original)
Price, callsign Bravo Six, is an British Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Biography In the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a four-man SAS squad from the Bering Strait to Russia to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish. Price often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a bush hat during field operations. Fifteen years previous to the events of Call of Duty 4, Price held the rank of "Leftenant" (Lieutenant) in the Special Air Service, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan in a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. Eventually, at the conclusion of Call of Duty 4, Price is severely wounded by Zakhaev's men during the exfiltration following a raid on a Russian nuclear missile silo. Shortly before losing consciousness, Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price. It is unknown if Price's wounds are fatal nor whether or not Price is related to the Captain Price in the earlier games. Popular fanon suspects them to be father and son, as the two characters look very similar to each other. However, given their birth dates, it would be more likely for there to be another generation between them. There is no other evidence to support a relation. Quotes Trivia *Captain Price was ranked #5 for top video game heroes in Game Informer. Unfortunately, they made mistaked him for the same Captain Price that appeared in Call of Duty 2. *When you look at him, his name is 'Captain Price' - the only name featured to have an unabbreviated rank. *When Kamarov, Soap, Price and Gaz are sniping on the bridge in Blackout, if you snipe a group of terrorists fast enough, Price will say something like "Nice shooting. MacMillan would've been proud," or, "Macmillan would be impressed" In the way that Price talks to Soap, it implies that Soap somehow either knew/knows MacMillan or just simply heard about him. * In the fake Vladimir Putin's review of Call of Duty 4http://www.gametrailers.com/player/27119.html, Captain Price is seen in Middle East among the Marines (at 00:30 seconds) , during the night mission "The Bog". He is wearing his woodland outfit (the one with the boonie hat) but his camouflage is an American desert MARPAT just like the Marines. * Price is the one of the few Call of Duty characters seen smoking. * Price is the first playable character whose face we know in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. During the missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill," you play as then- Lieutenant Price. Since it happened in 1996, there is little doubt that Price's face has changed. * Price, at the least, understood Russian and Arabic. It is shown he understands Russian when, in the level Hunted, he knows the Ultranationalist is going to kill the farmer. Also, in No Fighting In The War Room, he understands that the Russian on the tannoy is counting down. And, in "Safehouse", Price seems to understand what Al-Asad is saying when he is questioning him. *Price's signature weapon is an M4A1 Carbine with an EOTech sight and an M203 grenade launcher. *The reason Price's callsign is "Bravo Six" is because the callsign of Cpt. MacMillan, whom he served under years previously, was "Alpha Six". (Alpha precedes Bravo in the NATO phonetic alphabet.) *In the Modern Warfare 2 edition of Game Informer, they made the mistake of calling Cpt. Price a Sergeant. *Price might have fought in the Lebanese civil war with Kamarov in the 1970s and/or 1980s. This was before Price became a Captain as he is a Lieutenant in mission in Pripyat which takes place in the 1990s. This is backed up by the fact that you can hear Price saying remember Beirut? to Kamarov in the level Blackout, when you meet with Sgt. Kamarov and the others loyalists (Beirut being the capital of Lebanon). However, this would be odd as at the time when this civil war was happening the Soviet Union was still in existence and the Soviets and British were not allies. So it could also be about a fictonal operation in Beirut involving Russian Spetsnaz and British SAS. *Since Price's ultimate fate is unclear at the end of Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it is likely that we might hear about him in Modern Warfare 2, and some fans suggest that Price may be the mysterious character Ghost. This may be untrue, as Ghost is being voiced by Craig Fairbrass, the same person who voiced Gaz in Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In the latest Modern Warfare 2 Trailer "Infamy", there is a character that looks just like Price, although only glimpsed for a few seconds he has Price's features including a moustachce, a slightly long nose and a boonie hat as well as using 6 Color Desert Camo instead of the regular British DPM. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters